eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Un jardin sur la terre
|year=1971 |position=10th |points=82 |previous=Marie-Blanche |next=Comé-comédie |semiplace = --|semipoints = --}} Un jardin sur la terre was the French entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1971 in Dublin performed by Serge Lama. It was performed 7th following Spain and preceding Luxembourg. At the close of voting, it finished in 10th place with 82 points. Lyrics French= À force de courir pour ne rien découvrir De n'être aventurier que dans ses souvenirs Ou de faire des voyages comme on fait des affaires Et perdre sa jeunesse comme on gagne une guerre On arrive à se dire que rien n'est important Qu'on n'a plus rien à dire, qu'on a perdu son temps Un jardin sur la terre, un petit coin perdu Juste un trompe-misère, un abri, rien de plus Un jardin sur la terre pour cultiver son cœur Et prendre à l'éphémère ce qu'il y a de meilleur Semer en étant sûr que l'on donne la vie De la graine au bourgeon et de la fleur au fruit Un jardin sur la terre, un Éden avant l'heure Un jardin sur la terre, n'est-ce pas le bonheur? À force de vouloir vivre à deux pour la vie Au point de s'accoupler avec n'importe qui Ou de faire de son lit plusieurs champs de bataille Collectionnant les cœurs à défaut de médailles On arrive à se dire que rien n'est important Qu'on n'a plus rien à dire, qu'on a perdu son temps Un jardin sur la terre, un petit coin perdu Juste un trompe-misère, un abri, rien de plus Un jardin sur la terre pour cultiver son cœur Et prendre à l'éphémère ce qu'il y a de meilleur Semer en étant sûr que l'on donne la vie De la graine au bourgeon et de la fleur au fruit Un jardin sur la terre, un Éden avant l'heure Donnez-moi un jardin sur la terre |-| Translation= By persistently running to discover nothing By only being adventurer in memories Or by travelling like doing business And by losing our youth like winning a war We end up saying that nothing's important That we have nothing else to say, that we wasted our time A garden on earth, a little lost corner Just a swindle, a shelter, nothing else A garden on earth to cultivate our heart And to take the best as a short success Sowing, being sure that we give life From the grain to the leafbud and from the flower to the fruit A garden on earth, a premature Eden A garden on earth, isn't that happiness? By persistently wanting to live together for a lifetime Unto the point of pairing with no matter who Or by making some battlefields with our bed Collecting hearts instead of medals We end up saying that nothing's important That we have nothing else to say, that we wasted our time A garden on earth, a little lost corner Just a swindle, a shelter, nothing else A garden on earth to cultivate our heart And to take the best as a short success Sowing, being sure that we give life From the grain to the leafbud and from the flower to the fruit A garden on earth, a premature Eden Give me a garden on earth Videos Category:France Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1971 Category:20th Century Eurovision